


Jigsaw

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Martin brings Jon jigsaws.





	Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



The jigsaw is an exercise in futility. Martin's buried himself in it, and Jon suspects he'd brought them more to hide in than to help him recover.

They wouldn't help, Jon had decided. There was no universe, he'd thought, in which putting together a picture of a bookshop where the titles were puns was at all helpful.

They're doing it anyway.

"Edge bit," Martin says, and hands one to him. Jon's not sure what he's supposed to do with it, so he puts it with the others. Doesn't help much. Studies the box when Martin looks at him, studies Martin when he doesn't.

The jigsaw had been supposed to occupy his mind, let him concentrate for even just a short while on something other than the impending doom of however many apocalypses he was supposed to avert. Calm him.

He watches Martin sort the mess of pieces by colour, some of the lines smoothing off his face, replaced by a quiet concentration. His fingers move carefully over them, gently trying to slot them together.

It's not a dead loss, Jon supposes, if he likes the way Martin smiles when the pieces fit. He does. That works, where the jigsaw doesn't.


End file.
